Summer Break Chaos
by cortez30
Summary: Summery it's been 9 months sense that homecoming night Stan and Wendy are still together but there sexual relationship has been stale because of school and distraction Kyle and tray have grown stronger as a couple but can't get any peace because of Kyles parents being nosey and trays dad not liking anything gay in his house but he loves his son this story shows the struggle they
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** after School

**Summery it's been 9 months sense that homecoming night Stan and Wendy are still together but there sexual relationship has been stale because of school and distraction Kyle and tray have grown stronger as a couple but can't get any peace because of Kyles parents being nosey and trays dad not liking anything gay in his house but he loves his son and him and Kyle have a good mutual respect for each other and Bebe and Kenny are just average lol it's not there story….but summer breaks coming up and our story begins on the last day of freshmen year and Stan and Kenny are talking**

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter** 1 after School

**Stan's P.O.V**

I hate finals they are so annoying especially when your girlfriend is constantly nagging you about studying yeah up all night alone in my room we both have urges and we study man I can wait till my party this tomorrow cause she promised me sex and I just want her in my arms because over the last few months I found out something….im in love with her and I'm going to tell her right to her face at my party before we hit the bed…maybe she will just take the pill and let me in rouge crossing my fingers there so yeah finals they suck so class finally ends and me and Kenny talk

How do you think you did I asked

I sucked probably but did good enough to d it said Kenny

Ha that's still passing I said

How about you Stan asked Kenny

I think I As'D it I replied

No way you suck at math said Kenny

Yeah well Wendy and I were up till 2 am studying I said

Oh really studying wink wink said Kenny

Nope just studying no fun at all I said

Dude that's weak she is crazy for you but she's never horny said Kenny

She is horny most of the time but every time she is it's my parents are home or I have a basketball game or she has a group meeting to SAVE THE FUCKING WHALE AT THE AQUARIUM I yelled

Everyone stared

Dude said Kenny

Sorry I'm just ticked I'm getting antsy from lack of sex I said

Well I and Bebe had sex just 4 months ago and she won't let me look at her at all now said Kenny

Ha if you think our problems are bad you should see Kyle he's ready to snap his parent's necks because they don't trust them in the same bed I said

Aww poor Kyle can have a meat stick said Kenny laughing

I heard that said Kyle walking up from behind just finishing his AP biology final with Wendy

Hey honey said Wendy kissing my lip

Hey I said pouting

Aww what's wrong you a whiddle sad said Wendy mocking me

Yeah I wery wery said I said joking back

WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS IM HORNY AND CANT EVEN SLEEP WITH MY BOYFRIEND yelled Kyle

Dude calm your shit I said

Yeah here you want to barrow my tampon said Wendy

Grrrrrrrrrr said Kyle…..I'm sorry

It's ok said Kenny if it means anything your pretty

Gee thanks Kenny said Kyle in a sarcastic voice

We laughed

Hey just find a place you can be alone to screw I mean me and Stan had found a spot…..behind a church before said Wendy

Wow Jesus was probably pissed said Kyle

…he was because he walked in on us I said

HA said Kyle I bet he got angry

Yeah we didn't even get far into the foreplay and wends top was off when we got caught then Jesus went on and on about its dangerous to have sex before wedlock and you need to follow in my footsteps I said

Wendy was pink

Thanks for telling a good chunk of the school about our sex lives Stan

Sorry I'm just really really tense I said

A random guy walked by

Try talking out your problems

THANKS I yelled

We all laughed

At least your parent trust you laying in the same bed I can't even cuddle with tray without my mom said KYLE WHAT YOUR DOING IS NOT RIGHT FOR A YOUNG BOY said Kyle

Aww baby Kyle needs to know that sex is for grownups I joked

At least I'm more grown enough not to prejaculate on the first time said Kyle

I got red and shut up

Wendy giggled I forgot that

Yeah thanks for reminding us I said

Your welcome said Kyle

We all walked home Wendy with me and Kyle with tray who was waiting out front of the school they locked lips like they were surgically attached and Wendy and I got to my house ran upstairs and laid down

Man Wendy I'm fucking horny I said

Ha thanks for sharing said Wendy kissing my lips and putting her hands down my pants

Hey what about tomorrows plans you know my party I said

I can't wait till then I'm horny too said Wendy

Well sorry kids but mommy and daddy are home said mom

I know I know uggh were stopping I said

I hope so, I trust you 2 alone in bed, don't make me take that trust away mom said

Ok mom

Yeah I guess were laying here Wendy joked

I wonder what Kyles up too

**Kyles P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the couch with my boyfriend and we just watched TV like a damn married couple who had lost the passion in the bed room cause they have 2 kids that are always interrupting them uggh I just want to hold him but I can't cause touching is icky to my mom and she thinks he's going to pork my every night we sleep in the same bed I finally broke the tension and talked to tray

Hey tray

Yeah Kyle said tray

Do you find me attractive I asked?

Yeah you're so fucking cute I just want to stroke your hair said tray

I blushed aww thanks I wonder why mom hasn't greet… knock knock knock

I got up and walked to the door it was Stan and Wendy

Hey said Wendy

Your finally alone said Stan

…..huh I asked confused

Tray walked around the house

NO ONES HERE yelled tray

….uhhhh love you guys but bye

I slammed the door practically tackled tray to the ground and ripped his shirt off and laid on his smooth muscles but it didn't last long because…the door opened

KYLE…yelled Wendy

Ha ha ha said Stan to bad were going out for pizza and you guys are going cause my mom's driving us and she called your mom…..if could tell he was lying but I didn't risk it

Aww COME ON I yelled I FINALLY GOT MY MAN MEAT AND I CANT ENJOY IT CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE FUC….

SLAP!

CALM DOWN MAN yelled Wendy I love you to damn much to see you this way I understand your torment I'm going through the same thing I swear if you guys let me and stands mom wasn't outside I would rip my clothes off and rape Stan right now but I can't cause every time me and him get close to each other…..

You get interrupted I know I know it sucks I said I want tray and I can't have him

I want Stan and I can't have him said Wendy

I want Wendy and I can't fuck her said Stan

I kind of want pizza….and a new shirt said tray

We all laughed

NO I yelled you will shirtless and like it because I miss them abs

Yeah they are nice said Wendy but my boobs are better…said Wendy flashing pulling them out

I saw Stan stare and looked pissed like god damn it women stop teasing me

Wendy put her bra on asked Stan for help when…uhhhh what's going on

It was stands mom we kind of laughed

It's actually pretty funny I said

I explained mine and trays situation and that Wendy had a wardrobe malfunction….I had a knife in my pocket and rip a small hole so no matter what it looked like her bobbed flew out of her shirt

Ohh well maybe you need to tell your mom that you're not going to have sex and that the more she keeps you 2 apart the more you want to touch and that it will cause you one day to sneak out have sex and take your anger on each other and seriously hurt your ass hole said stands mom

….Mom just damn that was pretty good said Stan

Thanks Stan and Wendy I'm sorry I have another shirt in the car and if you need help with your bra ask tray to help cause Stan and Kyle are coming in the car oh and tray I have a spare shirt…..for that nice 6 pack Stan's mom said joking

I know right I said now you know why I'm tense I joked

We laughed

We got to the pizza place and at a Xlarge pizza with half meat lovers have veggie lovers meat for me and tray veggie for the straight animal lovers then we made our plan for tomorrow so we could finally fuck in privacy

Ok we have at least 5 rooms in the house all we need to do is sneak into 2 of them and were good said Wendy

Uhhhh 3 what about Kenny and Bebe said Stan

They can watch us and like it said Wendy we can't risk 3 rooms cause then someone might walk it on 1 couple and then were all fucked said Wendy

Damn you had this all worked out I said

It's called being horny 3 months straight it does stuff to you said Wendy will deep throating a slice of pizza

Uhhhh I think a corn dogs safe I said joking

My phone rang

Hello

KYLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

I'm at the pizza place down the street I said

I turned to Stan and whispered

Dude why did your mom drive us when we could easily walk

She wanted to make sure we didn't rent a hotel Stan said

Oh I said

I turn the camera on to check on you and your not there mom said

…YOU WERE SPYING ON ME I YELLED I DIDN'T CARE WHO HEARD THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW

I hung up the phone grabbed tray and we walked home I went to my bed stripped down to my underwear

Tray have me right now I HOPE YOUR WATCHING MOM I yelled (I might have gone a bit far here)

Dude calm down ok so your mom spied on you said tray

It's just she doesn't trust us we weren't going to have sex but now I want to and I want it so far up my ass that it will hurt for 2 weeks so mom can learn a lesson for once lack of trust does this to people I said

Kyle are you mad at me said tray

No dude I love you you saved my life you listen to me you understand me when I talk smart you got cartmen to go easy on my why would I be mad at you I asked

Because I don't want to have sex I just want to lay in bed with you sleep with you kiss you till the sun comes up and talk not just fuck fuck fuck tray said finally expressing his concern

I ….I'm sorry tray I didn't know I was so selfish on my needs I forgot to ask you what you wanted its funny we want similar things but we can't have them I said in tears hugging tray

Ring ring

I finally answered the phone ready for mom to ground me to prevent me from seeing tray for 2 weeks preventing me to go to stands party to finally have our romantic night just me and tray even if we just have drunk sex cause I'm going to drink

I'm sorry said mom

Huh I said

Tray is right I should of trust you to make these decisions on your own your growing up trying to explore your body and with another man in fact I should realize you're a growing boy who's smart about aids….sense you have had aids before mom said on speaker

Wait what you have aids said tray

No I cured them I can prove it

I handed my medical report proving that I'm clean

Oh ok said tray

If you promise to at least keep the door open and not be in the buff when I'm home then I will turn the cameras off…..if will however check your ass when I get home right in front of tray said mom

Oh I can't wait tray said

I hit his shoulder stop thinking with your dick and get in bed so we can be romantic I said

I hung up the phone lite some candles removed trays cloths down to his boxers and we kissed for a good 2 hours and just talked we talked about school how we were what's up with the damn Russians and whether or not Wendy is going to get pregnant after tomorrow and you know what I felt like I got to get to know him all over again and it was better than any sex could ever solve cause love is not sex its paying attention to one another

**End of Chapter**

**Wow the first chapter in the sequel to the high school files (I'm calling it that have a better name then give me ideas) so yeah I updated way earlier then I wanted I think I'm a writer addict I need rehab any good places you recommend anyway tonight I'm going to type chapter 2 and its going to have some crazy lemon action between Stan and…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2 the party

**Rating** M for some sex and language

Warning lemon in this chapter reader beware

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter** 2 the party

**Stan's P.O.V**

I look around and see at least 40 kids from school at least 20 I ignore cause they are just here for the booze Kenny scored my dad told me I could be alone only if I don't drink…yeah imp going to piss them off unless I crash at Kyles or Wendy's house and say I got locked out lol it's not my first rodeo I've been drunk before no one's caught me yet I find Kenny and we search for the girls

Where are they Kenny I Asked?

I don't know I'm kind of bored said Kenny

Over here a familiar voice said

We turned around our girls standing there in a hot outfit a two piece matching and the boob cracks showing that there bra size are similar in size

Hey boys said Wendy

How do we look said Bebe?

We said nothing just stared

The girls giggled follow us boys

We obeyed like the good boys we were Kenny whispered

Score

I replied yeah….im in love

We went into the room where the girls had 2 bottles of vodka ready to do shots then fool around but before we drank I asked a very important question

Hey girls what's the arrangements with this there are 5 rooms which are we using

We're sharing Wendy said

Oh well then I'm turning the other way I said

Nope you're not said Bebe

Huh said Kenny I'm not looking at his dick

Uhhhh we are having a 4 way said Wendy

Kenny and I were in shock at that announcement

Yep so drink up and get ready said Wendy and happy birthday

No I said

What said Wendy why not?

Before I answered Kenny interrupted

You girls begin sober

I got mad…..but I didn't argue with that logic

Ok said Bebe

She grabbed Wendy and kissed her my jaw dropped when Wendy bit bebes neck with tongue and passion they both removed there top revealing there DD breasts kissing and sucking nipples for at least 5 mins then the girls turned to us

Ok I'm hungry for a cock said Bebe

Wow Bebe so am I but let's switch boys to start with said Wendy

I just froze my dick went from hard to soft

Uh Stan are you ok asked Bebe

Before Wendy pulled Kenny's pants down I spoke up

STOP! I yelled

What why bebe asked

Because I don't want to share Wendy I don't even want you Bebe I said

Huh both girl looked at me in shock

Wendy I've felt this way for about 6 months and I realized something I don't want another girl ever I just want you I love you and even if it means I never see you kiss Bebe or any other girl or me look at porn again well then I'm burning my magazines and Bebe can leave with Kenny cause I want you and only you

Bebe pulled my pants back up put her shirt back on reached for Kenny and they walked out

They need to talk said Bebe oh can we take this vodka

Wendy nodded and looked at me

You love me she said

More than anything this world has to offer me I don't care if I never get a GF if this doesn't last I rather stay single I'd rather die than lose you i…..

I love you too Stan marsh said Wendy

She put her shirt back on

But we need a drink because this is pretty big news and I want to celebrate with a shot said Wendy

….BAM the door slammed open

Tray and Kyle came in ripping cloths off and me and Wendy just stared and laughed

Oh shit sorry wrong room said Kyle

Its fine you can stay said Wendy

…they can but us

Wendy interrupted me

We were drinking Kyle tray you want a quick drink before you have fun

Sure they said we each poured a small glass and raised them high

To friends love and the future we all drank….and then everything went dark

Flashes of memory came rushing in I remember 4 moments 1 me ripping Wendy's shorts off and putting my hard cock in her small pussy and another of Kyle and tray fucking like animals next to me then I grabbed Wendy turned her around and plowed her ass a few times but this last part I always forget my ass felt painful but good then I wake up with Wendy in my arms

5 hours later

I was the first one awake I laughed when I saw a stuffed bear in Kyles arms but then I thought wait why is there a bear in here so I woke everyone up

HEY GUYS I yelled

They all woke up with pending head aches

Dude what happened asked Kyle

I don't know replied Wendy

My ass is killing me said tray throwing up

Aww my baby Kyle said rubbing trays back

Man you guys must have really went all out look and your chest Kyle it's purple and that eyes black

They laughed oh well look at you there whipped cream on your junk said Kyle yummy Wendy did you have dessert

I must have I have the taste of jazz in my mouth said Wendy

We laughed

Man what the fuck did we do last night I asked?

We fucked with our respectable partners said Kyle

I sat down….OW FUCK

What's wrong asked Wendy

My ass is killing me I said

We all froze Kyle looked and it was bleeding

Omg you took it in the ass Stan said Kyle

Oh shit from who I asked

…..from Kyle I remember Kyle jizzing 4 times but I jazzed 3 two from up the ass and 1 from BJ said tray

But impossible said Kyle my mouth doesn't have your sweet taste

Ewww I said

What I like his cock so what said Kyle

Uhhhh I have a taste in my mouth I said

OH SHIT I DIDN'T I yelled

Kyle looks kind of mad

Why did you suck on my man pop asked Kyle

I didn't mean too why you fucked my ass I asked

I didn't mean too said Kyle

ENOUGH yelled Wendy

We stopped

I doesn't matter why it happened cause it happened we can't change it whatever we did we did it cause we were drunk easy as that people do crazy shit when there drunk so let's stop panicking and lets just get dressed and go home before we all get in trouble said Wendy

Uhhhh me and tray are bleeding trouble doesn't come close to what we are said Kyle

We all got dressed and headed to my place it was only 11 pm and mom let us all stay the night cause it was my birthday she didn't notice that I was drunk or that my ass was bleeding so that night we all came to a conclusion

Ok guys we burry this night ok it never happened we had a little too much had fun that's it ok I don't want things to be awkward between us all were all friends I said

Ok said Wendy

It's going to be hard said Kyle

Whatever said tray

Wendy then called Bebe but when it answered well

OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK screamed Bebe

We all laughed (we needed that laugh)

Bebe Wendy said

Hey….OH Wendy OH GOD KENNY RIGHT THERE FUCK ME THERE hold on girl said Bebe

We waited a good 10 mins before she was don't damn she lasted long

Sorry sense our 4 way didn't happen me and Kenny left to fuck at home what's up Bebe asked

Kyle blurted out

We had a hangover moment

A what? Asked Bebe

You know woke up head hurts crazy shit happened earlier don't quite remember what happened I said

Ohh well what happened that you know of asked Bebe

We told her what we know

Dude you guys must have had a blast why can't you guys enjoy your 4 way said Bebe

Because maybe it's not us said Wendy

Neither is me having Kenny in my ass but…OH has in it now….FUCK ME HARDER KENNY HARDDDDDERRR

Wendy hung up the phone before she came somehow we would get splushed on

Yeah sorry guys about that said Wendy it's my fault for scaring her off

No Wendy its mine I stopped the 4 way cause I love you and did want to share you…I guess you shared me instead I joked

I kind of wish I remembered said Wendy it sounded pretty hot

Yeah well we don't so let's get some sleep and forget this night ever happened said tray

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah sorry this one's short I wanted it short so we have a premise for how chaotic 1 night for our gang could get and unfortunately when you get this it will probably be in the day cause a storm is messing my connection up so yay no uploading to the fan fiction site Oh and I hope you enjoyed the OH FUCKS lol I had to put some kind of lemon in**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the dilemma

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 3** the dilemma

**Kyles P.O.V**

I woke up to tray snoring next to me he must be catching something I thought to myself Wendy and Stan are still sleeping and I got up and stepped on a Terence doll that's voice activated which woke Wendy up

Kyles you awake it's still early said Wendy

Yeah go back to sleep right now Stan needs you with him when he wakes up I said

Oh ok but what about tray aren't you worried about him said Wendy

He's a tough cookie he will be aright I said

I didn't realize that tray herd and was acting asleep till Wendy fell back asleep then followed me down stairs but at a distance so that I couldn't see him I sat on the couch and Miss Marsh came in the room

Oh your awake said Sharon

Uh yeah I said

Is Stan awake Sharon Asked?

No everyone else is asleep I said

Uhhhh so I see you have a head ache you want some Advil or Tylenol asked Sharon

Yeah thanks I said

Mrs. Marsh came back with the whole packet of pills and asked what we did last night because she wanted to rule out the worst

I don't remember what happened only everyone has butt pain I said

Oh well do you know if Stan had…..Sharon couldn't finish that sentence

Uh no but I'm sure Wendy was on the pills you gave her so I'm sure she's safe I'm just worried about me and tray I said

Why didn't you too have fun said Sharon

…I think I slept with Stan I said

Sharon eyes widen and walked away for about 2 mins and came back

Are you sure you did asked Sharon

Yes I had blood on me and Stan's bleeding but I think its dried up by now I'm worried how Stan's going to look at me know and tray I'm scared for him cause he might react badly I said

Did you like it Sharon Asked?

What I said

You love him right asked Sharon

Tray opened his ears up to listen

Yes I do I said

Tray walked back to the room and started to cry but sucked it up because he didn't want me to find out

Oh so are you going to tell Stan asked Sharon

He knows were like brothers and that's what I love about him I don't think of him like that so I'm scared Stan and I won't be able to look at each other the same I said

Well you too are best friends I'm sure you will work it out Sharon said

I know I want some time to think about it before we talk so you might not see me for a while I said

I understand and if you want I won't say anything but I will say I saw the blood on his pants and take him to the doctor so yeah that's happening but please please make sure Stan doesn't get this drunk again said Sharon

I don't think dri….

RING RING RING

My phone went off I thought it was probably mom wondering where I was but it was Bebe I answered

KYLE said Bebe

Hey Bebe I have things to tell you I said

LATER I NEED WENDY NOW said Bebe

Oh ok why I asked

….IM NAKED AT THE HIGHSCHOOL WITH A NOTE FROM KENNY SAID I WENT TO FIND THE TALKING DUMPSTER said Bebe

I tried to hold back my laughter but I fail

Ha ha ha I said

Yeah I know we got pretty fucked up last night but Kenny would never leave me alone said Bebe

Well I said my theory was answered

What theory asked Bebe?

The vodka was drugged I said

AHH SHIT said Bebe

I know hold on Bebe were on our way I said

I hung the phone up ran upstairs with tray quiet

Hey hon what's up I said?

Tray ignored me

Are you ok I asked?

Yeah tray said

Your lying I said what's wrong I asked

I will tell you later my dad's outside said tray

I went in for a kiss but he just hugged me and walked away I guess he took this more then I guessed

GUYS I yelled

Stan woke up

Dude not so loud my heads killing me said Stan

Yeah Kyle mine too said Wendy

Sorry guys Bebe called Wendy do you have any extra cloths on you I asked

No just a par of panties and a bra said Wendy

Ok that will work, Stan grab some cloths we need to get to Bebe quick I said

Stan was red and turned around grabbed an outfit and asked without facing me

What's going on asked Stan?

Bebes naked I said

Wait she's here said Wendy poor girl she's probably embarrassed to….

NO SHES AT THE SCHOOL I yelled

Both Wendy and Stan grabbed their head

OWWW they both said

I whispered sorry guys I forgot here I have Advil

They each grabbed some and took it

Thanks and we need to hurry said Wendy

Stan ran to the bathroom and threw up

Aww poor baby said Wendy are you going to be ok

Yeah my ass hurts but I'm find said Stan refusing to look at me

Yeah well we need to hurry I said

We went down stairs I grabbed some ginger ale for Stan he shook his head in a tone of thanks and we ran outside grabbed a bus and broke into the high school

Thank god the cameras don't work sense Craig though it would be funny to turn the sprinklers on said Wendy

Yeah I said now no one will see Bebe in the buff I said

I told them what classroom she was in and Wendy asked Stan to stand guard but when we got to the class room…

DON'T COME IN said Bebe

It's ok Bebe it's me Wendy

NO WENDY NOT YOU ONLY KYLE said Bebe

I was confused why she wanted me and I guess so was Wendy

Why asked Wendy were both girls and I've seen you naked before so I'm not going to question you said Wendy

NO ITS NOT THAT IM BI REMEMBER WERE BOTH BI FOR EACH OTHER I DON'T WANNA MAKE STAN MORE UNCONFORTABLE THEN HE IS ALREADY WITH US KISSING AND ALMOST HAVING SEX said Bebe

Stan was confused

I'm not uncomfortable I'm ok with you guys I'm just in love and don't want inside another girl but if you guys…

Ok stop said Wendy I'm not sleeping with Bebe ok u had your shot Stan and you wanted me and only me and I love you for….

SHUT UP I said give me the cloths I will hand them to Bebe so I don't have to listen to you 2 argue about u love each other

I walked in the room and saw Bebe hands on her boobs and pussy so that I wouldn't look

Hey uhhhh u look good I said

Yeah I know I'm a whore just throw me the cloths so I can run home and shower this guilt off me and yell at my boyfriend for leaving me said Bebe

I handed her cloths

Yeah well our night good weirder then yours I said

Oh really said Bebe

Yeah I and Stan had super best friend sex I said

Oh my Wendy's probably pissed no wonder there arguing

Nahh she's ok with it cause she had his dick whipped creamed and licked I said

Hmm sounds tasty said Bebe

Yeah I'm afraid tray might me mad at me I said

Well I'll work it out said Bebe

Yeah I guess I said

After Bebe got dressed we walked out of the class room to Stan and Wendy locking lips

Really you guys I said

Hehe said Bebe Wendy you are an animal

Wendy blushed why do you say that

Well first the whipped cream now you're going in for more damn girl said Bebe

Wendy got red…..Kyle told you that

Yeah Bebe said don't worry guys I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone about my adventure to the school deal

We all agreed

We walked out of the school and ran when we thought we heard a cop but it was officer Barbrady trying to arrest a squirrel like the retard he is. We walked down to bebes house when my phone went off

DUDE IM IN A DITCH NAKED I NEED YOUR HELP said Kenny

You too I said

AH SHIT YOU NAKED TOO IM SORRY said Kenny ILL TRY STAN

No no I mean your girlfriend called me with the same exact story I said

Bebe was pissed

Where is he at a strip club?

No in a ditch I said

Typical said Bebe

IS BEBE OK OH GOD SHES HURT HELP HER FIRST THEN COME GET ME SHES EVERYTHING TO ME IF SHE GETS HURT YOUR DEAD KYLE said Kenny rambling like a nutshop?

Kenny I'm here said Bebe

Bebe oh thank god you're ok

Kenny why didn't you call me said Bebe

I tried but you didn't answer I'm at a payphone in the middle of nowhere said Kenny

Ha I forgot my phones probably at your house with our cloths said Bebe what did we do said Bebe

I don't know baby my ass hurts though and i….

WHAT THE FUCK oh shit did we have another guy with us shit I bet he's the one who drugged us scream Bebe

No Bebe there's a dildo nest to me and it's the exact same one as yours that I found remember said Kenny

Bebe face went red

Oh really said Wendy so is it a vibrating one

I bet it's big and tastes like cotton candy I said

Stan threw up

Aww I'm sorry honey said Wendy

I'm sorry Kenny I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that said Bebe

So we were drugged said Kenny

Yeah that's what Kyle thinks said Bebe

Really said Wendy

Stan continues to throw up

Dude call Mrs. Marsh we need to pick Kenny up and then take Stan to a doctor before he kills over I said

Wendy pulled her phone out and 10 mins later Stan's mom pulled up and grabbed Stan in her arms

My poor baby sick because he was drugged by some sick pervert said Sharon

We laughed but Wendy didn't

Poor Stan said Wendy rubbing Stan's back

Stan continued to throw up

Stan it's your choice we can get Kenny or we can take you to a doctor said Sharon

Stan threw up….kenny I can hold out said Stan

Ok where is he said Sharon

Kenny gave us the location he was and it was a good 20 mins away which would have been an hour's long walk I got to Kenny and threw some cloths he put them on slowly and handed Bebe her dildo

We all laughed

Damn girl that things huge I said

Yeah Kenny has some competition said Wendy

Stan threw up

Wow looks like one of mine said Sharon

Stan screamed and threw up at the same time

We got to the doctor's office and they diagnosed Stan and they said he has a small infection in his liver but it's not severe enough for a hospital and gave him some antibiotics we left the doctor's office and dropped kenny off and he gave Bebe her phone back then we dropped Bebe off and she probably jumped in the shower and slept all day poor girl finally we dropped off Wendy who told Stan she would call tomorrow finally I was taken home I was scared because I don't know what my parents knew and if they herd everything then I was going to get it I entered the house

Oh hi Kyle mom said

Uh I'm sorry mom I said

It's ok Kyle I was young once and didn't come home heck I'm glade you were with Stan and not at some dirty house mom said

I guess she didn't know and I wasn't going to risk telling her

How much did you drink she asked and be honest mom said

Ugh I think what 6 shot of vodka I said

Wow your head must be killing you go on up to bed I will wake u when dinners ready mom said

I went upstairs I was shocked mom was ok with me drinking I went into my bed feeling I could sleep for 2 months I had a long summer to look forward to and I knew this day would not go away little did I know that this would get more chaotic then I ever could imagine and me and trays relationship would be put to the test

**END of CHAPTER **

**DAMN a crazy adventure they must have had what do you think happened and would they ever find out well I know but you don't so I hope you enjoyed this chapter give me your 2 cents for me so I can improve for the future I don't want to make a big mistake when I decide to make Bebe an alien cyborg…..just kidding or AM I…..well duh of course I am**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is she mad at me

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 4 is she mad at me

Stan's P.O.V

It's been 2 months sense our incident and Kyle and I only talk on the phone not in person I guess every time I see him I get think of that moment when he was inside me and I get sick we agreed though that eventually we will talk about our feeling so I'm lying in my bed and the phone rings

Uh hey said Kyle

Uh hey I said

Still upset asked Kyle

No I'm not upset I never was I'm just weirded out I said

Oh ok I will admit I'm upset said Kyle

Another fight with tray I asked

Yeah and I think it's getting worse he won't tell me what's wrong and every time I have an issue he asks me to ask you said Kyle

I smiled well do you have anything wrong happening cause I might can help

Oh well ok I've been trying to find a gift for ike cause he just had his tonsils removed but I don't know what said Kyle

Hmm maybe some hokey stuff you know how in touch he is with his Canadian roots I said

Hey that's a good idea ha and Wendy says she's the smart one said Kyle

I was quiet for 4 mins

What's wrong Stan said Kyle

Wendy and I haven't talked in over a week I said

Maybe she's busy Kyle said

No I'm worried cause last time we were silent this long….she left me I said this time crying

THAT'S IT IM COMING OVER yelled Kyle

NO please I'm not ready to see you I said

Dude when will you be ready Kyle asked

How about this Saturday we go out for dinner just us and we talk I said

Dude that sounds kind of gay said Kyle

Uhhhh I meant at raisins you know how many whores and skanks are there hell they added a strippers pole there trust me there ain't anything gay about it I said

Gee thanks take me out of my comfort zone said Kyle

I'm sorry it's just every time I see you I throw up and if it's around a bunch of women I will fell straight and I won't throw up I said

Uhhhh it could be like with Wendy Ur in love with me said Kyle

No I'm not I said cause Ur not in my head 24 7

I was kidding man calm down bro I know that you're going through some shit and I'm going to help you just….hold on dude I have another call said Kyle

Hey don't hold up I'm going out soon so I won't answer ok I said

Ok man see you Saturday said Kyle

See ya I said

After we hung up I walked down stairs and sat on the couch for an hour smoking a cig yeah I got a nice habit of smoking now I'm not proud of it and I can stop whenever I want and my mom dent care but she asks me to try and quit hopefully I can cause its becoming an addiction and its harder and harder to stop. My dad come up and sits down

Hey Stan dad said

Hey dad I said

Still not talking to Kyle dad asked

No in person no why I asked

Well you need to talk out your problems face to face or it will destroy you dad said

Well how would you feel if you found out your drunk best friend raped you when you were also drunk I asked

Well I would try and talk to him and figure out why the drunk sex happened and whether or not he meant to dad said

Well Kyle and I don't remember at all about that night and I scares me that he is making me sick to my stomach every time…I SEE HIM AND IM AFRIAD IM GAY FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND HAS IGNORED ME FOR OVER A WEEK AND IM FREAKEN OUT I said

Wow that's a lot on your mind no wonder you smoke son I would probably start smoking too if that shit was happening to me said dad

We talked for a few more minutes before I got another call it was from Bebe

Hey Stan I'm just letting you know…..

OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN I yelled

What what's wrong Stan asked Bebe?

You're calling me to say Wendy is breaking up with me so she doesn't see me cry I said with tears in my eyes

What said Bebe?

I went ballistic

I LOVED HER I WANTED HER TO MYSELF BUT 1 DAY 1 FUCK UP THAT HAPPENED CAUSED ME TO LOSE HER I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ALL OF US TO GET DRUGED IM SORRY I HADNT TALKED TO KYLE IM SORRY IM AFRAID TO TOUCH MY GIRL FRIEND AND IM SORRY FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO HER BUT TELL HER NOT TO LEAVE ME OR ELSE I MIGHT JUST PUT A BULLET IN MY HEAD

Wow uh Stan I called to tell you Wendy has had a lot on her plate and she told me to tell you no matter what happens in the next 5 days no matter what you find out she loves you and if you hate her for it she understands said Bebe

Sniff what she still loves me I said

Yes why wouldn't she

Well because normally we have at least talked to one another once a week but not this week and last time this happened she left me for token and I went Goth and you should see me now I'm fucking smoking a cigarette I said

Wow ok I'm sorry she won't talk to you but dude you have to calm the fuck down just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can handle all this drama said Bebe

Ha I'm sniff sniff sorry I said

It's…..

In the background of bebes end I could hear a faint voice but I couldn't make it out it was probably a girlfriend Bebe has

MY LIFES OVER said the voice

What do you mean asked Bebe?

HE LEFT ME said Bebe

OH NO hold on said Bebe

I'm sorry I have to let you go said Bebe

She hung up

Ok I said to myself that was fucking weird

I went for a walk around town and ran my mind so I could calm down I decided to walk all the way to Kenny's house but on the way I kept thinking about the snow on the ground and the streets and why the tar has to be black and why stop signs are red and if wends not mad at me why won't she talk and what Kyle and tray are constantly thinking about and why I haven't even seen or heard of Eric cartmen it's as if he was written out of the universe by some crazy nut job writing my life down on a laptop. Anyway I was walking by these kids when one of them throws a snowball at me

FAG LOVER the kid yelled

What did you said I asked

Why do you love fags they suck and they like boys they will turn you into one said the boy

He had a yellow coat on with a black hat on he was definitely from elementary school he actually looks familiar like one of the kindergarteners I met back in 4th grade I can't remember who cause I stopped caring after 5th grade

Well kid I really don't care that I talk to gays I said

There called fags ok and that fag friend you talk to is evil said the kid

Has this kid been talking to cartmen there's only 1 way to find out

Well is being….a fag all you hate about him

I'm sorry Kyle I said to myself

No of course not his a ginger said the kid

Oh I said

And a Jew the kid said

Ohh I said

AND FROM FUCKING JERSY said the kid

Yep yep you have been talking to fatass himself I said

Who asked the kid?

Eric cartmen I said

Yeah I have me and him are best friends he even took my trip to France so I wouldn't get kidnapped like in the movie taken said the kid

….what an asshole I said

Why he is an asshole when he helped me said the kid

He didn't help you kid he stole your ticket for his own greedy fat ass self I said

Well why he would do that said the kid

Because he don't care if you cried or not I said

The kid broke down in started to cry for his mom

Hey hey hey its ok I said

Sniff no its sniff not the kid said

Yeah it is because now you know and next time you see him you can kick his ass I said

But but he told me so much stuff said the kid

Oh great like what I asked

Like Jews are the cause of all the world's problems and new jersey is the worst area on earth and that redheads give people cancer and that gays will take over the world causing us to sleep with other men said the kid

I laughed wow you actually believed him when he made that shit up look kid you're a nice kid but don't be stupid and listen to cartmen just cause someone feeds you stuff like gayness is a disease then they are obviously wrong I said

I then thought about it I don't need to freak out about Kyle cause I know I'm not gay and I'm not attracted to Kyle I can speak to him without being scared…..but I can't tell him that then he would never let me have it so I have to act I said to myself

Bye kid I have to go I said running to Kenny house

I got to kenny place and for once it looks good I guess ever sense kenny dad got a job he was able to fix the house up and life was a lot better especially sense he has a beautiful girlfriend who loves him but kenny can never see that with Bebe he thinks she is ok oh well

I knocked on the door

Hey what's up said Kenny?

Nothing much just about to head to the drug store to buy a pack you want to come I asked

Sure I could use a pack as well said Kenny

Ha when did you start smoking I asked?

I started when I found out that I can never die so I thought what's the point in worrying about death said Kenny

Yeah right I said you and your crazy stories when you are going to grow up and take responsibility

Whatever you want proof I can't die I can grab my gun said Kenny

Nah man I don't want you shooting yourself man ok just let's get some cigs I'm going crazy here I said

Ok ok let me grab my wallet said Kenny

We walked down to the drug store and talked about my problems and kenny said that should just suck it up and calm the fuck down and move on Wendy wont dump me cause if she wanted to she would of already and you know what I felt great and I knew when I see her next time I will give her a hug and buy her some flowers and crazy shit like that

Me and kenny got to the drug store and this is the kind of redneck town that everyone knows who you are and also that sells cigarettes on the shelves instead of behind the counter which makes it too damn easy to steal but no one does cause if you steal you get to talk to the retarded cops in this damn town then I turned around and saw Wendy

….Wendy what's up?

She turned around in horror

What are you buying…NO!

**End of chapter **

**What did Wendy buy and what's going to happen who was Bebe talking too and why the hell did I make a fourth wall joke well next chapter is going to be taking place during Stan's P.O.V but instead it starts when Kyle answers the call on the other line and he will have a pretty crappy time WARNING the next chapter is kind of emotional and depressing if you don't care then ignore this warning if you think it's not emotional or sad then ignore this message if your allergic to the color purple….****SORRY FOR THIS **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5** Is he mad at me

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 5** Is he mad at me

**5 mins before Stan's P.O.V**

**Kyle P.O.V**

Man I hate arguing with tray I takes a lot out of me and it hurts my feeling cause I think that nothing can hurt us but our words do hurt I wonder why he's angry at Stan he didn't do anything to me I did to him he didn't want me to sleep with him I must of wanted it so why is tray not angry with me I had to ignore it

I had to get this crap out of my head so I called Stan and we talked and talked and talked about Wendy not talking to him and that he wants to talk to me in person and that present I needed to get cause he got his tonsils removed he offered a hockey stick I thought it was a cool idea…..then the phone beeped I had another call waiting

KYLE said Bebe

Hey Bebe I'm on the phone with Stan cant it wait I asked

No it can't and don't tell Stan Wendy was on the other line and she's in tears I think something's wrong with her I'm going to call Stan ok just come over and prepare for girl drama cause you're going to get a shit ton of it tonight said Bebe

Ok I will be right there hold on gurl I'm coming I said

She didn't laugh man it must be serious that normally gets a chuckle at least

I ran down stairs and opened the door when tray was waiting for me

Hey baby I went in for a kick but he pushed me away

What's wrong you never push me I asked?

Do you love me asked tray

Yes I do I said

Then leave Stan said tray

What I asked confused

You need to make a division its either me or Stan you can't have both ok I know you care for him so either it's me or him said tray

I can't make that division ok I love you but Stan's my best friend I said

Well then at least explain yourself Saturday ok I will call you do not call me oh and consider that call our break up call cause if you can't tell me that you won't see Stan anymore WERE THROUGH yelled tray

He walked to his dads car and it speed up

I broke down in tears I ran as fast as I could in tears all the way to bebes house I heard some kid call me a fag but I didn't care my heart was ripped out of my chest my life was over once I got to bebes house the door was open so I went it ran up the stairs and busted open the door

MY LIFES OVER I screamed like a drama queen

Bebe was on the phone and asked them to hold on

What do you mean asked Bebe?

HE LEFT ME I yelled with tears in my eyes

Oh no said Bebe hanging up on whoever she was talking too

She hugged me and asked what happened

HE TOLD ME TO PICK BETWEEN HIM AND STAN AND THAT HE WOULD CALL ME SATURDAY FOR AN ANSWER AND IF I CHOSE STAN HE WOULD NEVER SEE ME AGAIN I said in complete tears being insane

Kyle Kyle calm down Kyle…KYLE yelled Bebe

SLAP she hit my face

Calm down dude you're acting like a complete drama queen said Bebe

I'm sorry I just can't move on without him he's my one and it makes no sense why he would hate me and Stan talking he knows what we did wasn't our fault we were drugged and yet he thinks that Stan is my other boyfriend which makes no sense cause Stan is pissed at the sight of me why would I run of to him now when he's afraid to look at me I asked

Well maybe you need to get both of them in the same room said Bebe

What you mean like an intervention I said

No like a fucking concealer cause all 3 of you are acting like fucking retards over a 4 way now I will go with you and I will bring…..OH SHIT WENDY lets go said Bebe grabbing me

We ran to wends house and went upstairs to her room as she was throwing up

Aww Wendy you're a mess said Bebe

Yeah and the news I have will make things worse said Wendy

She had red eyes like she had been crying and she was shaking every time she threw up like her stomach was next

What's wrong I asked

I missed my period again said Wendy

We both looked at each other

So said Bebe

Yeah it's not the end of the world girls miss there periods all the time I said

…..3 times in a row me throwing up headaches…said Wendy

Bebes face went from normal to pale I was confused but she blurted it out

…YOU'RE PREGNANT! Yelled Bebe

I froze my heart sank and I was afraid of what Stan would say I didn't know what to say to her

What I said softly

Sniff I think I'm pregnant with Stans baby said Wendy

Are you sure I asked it might be a false alarm did you get checked I asked

I can't I'm too afraid said Wendy

Well go with you said Bebe

Yeah we will and if you are then we can slip by the clinic I said

DON'T YOU FUCKING EVEN THINK ABOUT IT yelled Wendy

Ok your probably pregnant cause damn you are moody I said

She hit me as hard as she could I just walked away

Kyle wait I'm sorry said Wendy

If you don't want my help that's fine but don't hit me when I've been dumped I said

Wendy started to hug me….she didn't fell pregnant cause after 2 months the stomach at least is a little swollen but I didn't say cause she was moody as hell and the last thing she needs is me telling her the truth

I'm so sorry when it happened asked Wendy

Just now he said if I don't ignore Stan he will leave me I said

What the fuck is his problem why is he a dick making you chose over your best friend said Wendy

I don't know Wendy maybe he think we are having an affair with out you and tray knowing but why would he think that now I asked

Well did you say anything to him to make him upset asked Wendy?

Nope I didn't I said

We talked for at least an hour before Bebe finally said something

IM GONNA BE AN AUNTI said Bebe looking at the positive

We laughed

Yeah and I'm going to be the gay uncle who shows up drunk at Christmas I said

Yeah and after today I'm going to be the single mom who is waiting for her child support from the drunk baby's daddy cause he was to ashamed of me said Wendy

No he won't leave you if he does I will kick his as said Bebe

I laughed well then I best warn him that bebes coming to get him I said

NO we can't tell him if it's a false alarm then we stay silent but if it's true…I will tell him in person right after I find out I will walk up to his house and just come out and say I'm pregnant…said Wendy

YOU'RE WHAT yelled Mrs. Testaburger

Oh shit I said

My baby's been knocked up by a boy at the age of 15 she broke out into tears and sense her daddy's in jail now I have to help with my grandbaby alone

Mom it might be a false alarm I'm going to go check right now said Wendy

She grabbed our arms right then and we walked to the drug store I guess this was an excuse to just get away from her mother but on the way we talked about what would happen if she was pregnant

If it's a boy I should be James or matt said Bebe

Really James that's dumb I said

If it's a girl it needs to be Beth I said

I think you too are a little to existed if I get pregnant then my future is over I can't go to college if I'm pregnant and then I will be stuck at a dead end job said Wendy

Yeah but after every day of work you will look in that baby boy/girls eyes and say to yourself that's the reason I keep going for him said Bebe

Or her I said

Its A BOY said Bebe

Its A GIRLS I said

Man if you too want a kid so bad then fuck right here and make one damn you too are annoying said Wendy

We all laughed

Well maybe we will I said

Yeah said Bebe pulling her top off

Uhhhh I said

Come on Kyle let's do it right here right now said Bebe

BEBE yelled Wendy put your shirt down there are guys around here

Nope not until Kyle touches 1 said Bebe

Ahhhhhhh I said again I'm gay it won't help me

So that don't mean you can't touch said Bebe

I WILL TOUCH

Clyde ran up to us and put his hand right on bebes left boob

PERVERT Bebe yelled kicking Clyde in the balls

Owwww yelled Clyde

That was uncalled for said Wendy

He grabbed my boob what should I have done asked Bebe

Maybe if you didn't lift your shirt up showing off your twin's then maybe he wouldn't of grabbed one man its common sense you don't see me doing that said Wendy

Well in 2 months they will get bigger said Bebe

Yeah and I will be fat said Wendy

But you will glow and that's pretty I said

Wendy smiles thanks Kyles even though your gay this is for you

Wendy gave me a kiss on the cheek I guess it was nice I miss when tray let me do that man I miss him I hope bebes plan works or else I think I might just shoot my brains out

We reached the drug store and Wendy went in she grabbed the Prego test and right behind her I saw Stans…..

Bebe I said

Yeah asked Bebe

We have a problem I said

What asked Bebe?

We heard a yell

NOOO! Yelled Stan

Bebe looked in the store FUCK she said

Yeah things just got more complicated I said

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Wow Wendy is going to be a mother what is up with that will she make a good mother or will she be insane….or will Stan just punch her in the stomach causing a miscarriage of so then he better get jumped anyway the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow only if I can think it up cause I am having a little writers block**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Test

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

Stans P.O.V

I'm standing there with a pack of ciggs and my friend in the orange parka and I see my girlfriend with a pregnancy test in her hand well I'm so angry I want to punch someone but I am more angry because I don't know why she didn't tell me why she decided to go alone to buy a product that will answer the question of her future and mine will I or wont I be a father

So I said

So Wendy said

Who's that for I asked Bebe?

Yeah Bebe needs this cause last week she was just irritable for fun said Wendy faking a smile

You know you're prettier when you put more effort in your smiles I said

Your pissed art you said Wendy

Yeah in livid in ready to hurt someone but I am cool cause I understand that it's my fault and I'm going to do something about it I said

You know that's not an option what you're thinking said Wendy

Yeah I know you don't want to be a hypocritical by walking in to an ab….

Please don't say that word said Wendy

I'm sorry I see Bebe is here and so is Kyle will you excuse me I said

NO STAN please don't be angry at them be mad at me said Wendy

…angry at them why would I be mad because I just found out my girlfriend might be pregnant with my child I am going to take my anger on my best friend and his friend no I'm just going to talk to them I will be back ok I said

I walked outside I was afraid to look at Kyle my stupid pride so facing Bebe the entire time I spoke

Kyle I said

I'm sorry I wanted to tell you….said Kyle

How long I asked

1 hour maybe an hour and 15 mins said Kyle

So you had no way of telling me cause of Wendy she might over stress hurt herself hurt the baby I said

I reached over to Bebe and hugged her

Why are you hugging me asked Bebe?

So you can give that to Kyle for using his head and not his heart he thought of Wendy first and not me I would want him to do that because as of now she is my family and I'm going to go with her to the doctor right now and find out the truth alone with my girlfriend and if she is I'm going to be there till the baby is born and then she will make a decision whether to keep or give and if she gives I will be there if she keeps I will help her like a true father so if you have a problem Bebe then you can try and stop me I said

Your damn right I'm not going too but so help me god if you leave me out I will castrate your ass so that this baby is your only baby said Bebe

Bebe and Kenny walked away and before Kyle followed them I pulled him to the side

Kyles

Stan said Kyle

Give me estimates ratio some smart crap what are the odds that she's pregnant I asked

To be honest 40/60 she is said Kyle

I like them odd I said

Hey said Kyle

Yeah I said

Good luck said Kyle giving me a hug

I threw up all over the ground

I'm sorry said Kyle

Its fine its fine just go please I said

Kyle walked away and I went back in the store I took both the ciggs and Prego test back and we walked away

Where are we going asked Wendy?

To the doctor we need a real test not some stupid product that can be wrong 50% of the time I said

We walked to the fertiernity clinic down town it was a long walk but it was worth it cause most of the people who go there went cause it was late we got in the doctor's office fairly quick and the doctor ran the tests and we waited for the results

I wonder what it will be a boy or girl I asked

Wendy giggled I'm hoping a girl so myself can go with her

I'm hoping a boy so maybe one day he will be a star on TV or an athlete I said

Were really excited about this our lives are over said Wendy

Yeah but mines not especially sense your still with me I said

If this happen are you going to go buy some damn ring asked Wendy

Well what if I do will you mar….

I paused and got down on 1 knee

Stan what are you doing asked Wendy

If I have to wait 2 years then I will I said

Wendy started to cry

Wendy testaburger no matter the results of this test and in 2 years from now…..will you marry me I asked

A slight pause the doctor is standing there with the results but waits for Wendy's reaction

Yes said Wendy even if I'm not pregnant I will marry you because I love you and nothing is going to stop that

Well guys I got news I don't know if this will change the engagement plans but Wendy you're not pregnant said the doctor

My heart slowed down Wendy was relieved

She's not well then I guess the weddings off I said

Hell no it's not said Wendy

Huh I said

You confessed that you loved me 2 months ago and that you would do anything for me well boy you are going to marry me the week after graduation GOT IT said Wendy

Yes mam but I don't have a ring I said

Well you can still marry me even though it's not professionally said Wendy

We walked in the clinic a couple and left the clinic engaged wow never guessed that I a million years that I would do that so yeah were getting married in 2 years after high school were going into college a married couple and fate will keep us together

We walked to bebes house Kyle was at home I decided to keep it a secret till after our talk Saturday because I want him to hug me and me not throw up on him we entered the house and Bebe and kenny were right there nervous

Where Kyle is asked Wendy

Stan asked him to go home said Bebe

Stan why are you such a butt head said Wendy

Oww a butt head that was mean I just didn't want to throw up in bebes house after the big news we have I said

…OH MY GOD ITS TRUE YOUR HAVING A BABY yelled Bebe Wendy's mom ran down stairs in tears

My baby's pregnant why or why is this happening said Wendy's mom

Mom I'm not going to have a baby said Wendy

Owwww I wanted to be an auntie said Bebe

Thank you Jesus said Wendy's mom

What did I do said Jesus?

Oh hey Jesus what are you doing here I asked

I go where I am needed and Wendy's mom thought I was needed here I thought I would be here last year after you and Wendy had sex behind my church said Jesus

Yeah sorry about that I said

Yeah sorry said Wendy

Its ok I already know the big news so I shall leave said Jesus

Come on why don't you stay for dinner said Bebe

No I have a show in the morning and I need more followers to convert in the name of my father said Jesus

After Jesus left we decided to finally get onto the news

Ok guys so what's the big news you're not pregnant said Bebe

Yeah Stan what's the news said another voice

My dad walked down stairs both angry and relieved

Dad I'm sorry what happened I said

No no it wasn't your fault you were drugged this baby wouldn't of been your fault it would have been the asshole who drugged you guys now what's the news dad asked

Ok guys the news is…OK TELL ME NO ONE ELSE IS HERE said Wendy

NOOOO said half the room

Oh my god were getting married ok man I'm sorry Wendy but the suspense is killing me I said

And then I went deaf

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bebe exploded

Dude bitch don't do that said Kenny

WENDY IS GETTING MARRIED IM GONNA BE A BRIDES MAID yelled Bebe

Kenny turned around and slapped Bebe

I got angry

WHAT THE FUC…

Bebe turned around and kissed Kenny like she never had before

Ok Kenny after tonight you will have number 5 on your counter of how many times we have fucked said Bebe

Thank god her mom ain't here right now I thought to myself

Stan is this true aren't you a little young asked dad

Yes dad and we are going to wait till graduation till the wedding I said

Yes our love will be put to the test can we last 2 years engaged before we tie the knot said Wendy

I give it a week said Kenny

Gee thanks man I said

Well then here dad said

He went to the car came back with a black box

What's this I asked?

It was your grandmother's dad said

Huh why do you keep it around I asked

Because I miss her so much and I was planning on giving you this when you were going to marry the one I didn't think it would be this soon said dad

I took the ring out of the box and put it on Wendy's finger

Then the tears started from Wendy to Bebe they all cried

I went home told mom she was shocked but happy and relieved when she found out she was not going to be a grandmother I went upstairs and before bed I called Kyle to tell him I'm not a father

Hey I said

What said Kyle?

You ok I asked

No I'm single said Kyle

Sense when I asked

Sense this Saturday when I chose you over tray said Kyle

Dude don't choose me over your boyfriend I said

Just tell me Stan what happened so I can sleep this night off and in 2 days we can hang said Kyle

Wendy's not pregnant I said

Good bye said Kyle

Kyle hung up the phone I guess he was really upset so I decided to sleep the joy away and to think earlier that day I was afraid of losing Wendy when in fact I was gaining her hand instead I slept like a baby last night and I was happy….that It wasn't my baby who knows maybe when we have kids it will be different

**End of chapter**

**How did you guys enjoy the three parter it was fun and I am exhausted and my fingers are sore but for you guys I keep moving on typing and tomorrow you're going to get the fun question answered what's going to happen to kylay (I sick at combo names) good night everybody **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The confrontation

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 7: the confrontation

**Kyles P.O.V**

This has been the longest Saturday in history my plan has to work because if it doesn't I lose by boyfriend and my reason for life so I call Bebe to discuss the plan

So Bebe this is the plan

Ok lay it on me said Bebe

You and Kenny meet us at the park so then no one can leave I said

Ok got it said Bebe

Is Wendy with you I asked?

Yes Kyle I am your on speaker said Wendy

Ok is Stan there I asked

No he is not said Wendy

Good make sure you lead him to the park say you saw me in trouble or something he will listen to you I mean he is your boyfriend I said

Cough Cough fiancé Cough said Bebe

Huh I asked

Nothing said Bebe

Yeah I am on it Kyle this should be fun said Wendy

So what's going to happen tonight asked Bebe

I'm going to get tray to explain himself before I start cutting myself I said

Ha well good thing you're not the cutting type said Wendy

I might just take up a class I said

They laughed

I hung up the phone and laid there in bed for a good 5 hours doing nothing just waiting and waiting trying to make the clock run faster just so he would call and when he call I would set up my trap but I then stopped thinking that and imagined a different call a call about instead of so what's your answer the call would be I am sorry Kyle I was stupid please forgive me but that was a fools hope cause I know tray and if he's mad at something there is a good reason for it and I'm going to get to the bottom of what it is

All of the sudden the phone rings my heart stopped

….it was Stan

Hey man can't wait for tonight said Stan

Damn it Stan I'm waiting for tray to call cant this wait till tonight I said

Sorry Kyle I just wanted to let you know I have big and amazing news for you said Stan

Well whatever your news size is mine is bigger I said

….is that some dick joke or are you serious asked Stan

It's a dick joke now I'm hanging up ok I'm really really nervous and my hearts about to pop out of my chest I will see you later tonight ok bye

I hung up the phone

Man I felt like a dick to Stan I will have to apologize to him late…

The phone rang again

What's your answer asked tray

This was it part 1 of my plan here we go

If you want your answer you're going to get it face to face meet me in the park in an hour if you truly love me you will be there I said

…fine I will meet you only cause it's a damn boring day and I want this to be easier on both of us said tray

If you want it easier then you can…

BEEP

What the fuck he hung up on me man what a dick i thought to myself

I called back Bebe

The gay fish has taken the bait I'm going to reel him in I said

Huh I thought we were getting tray back not Kanye west asked Bebe

Really you actually remember that shit I said

Yeah I'm heading to the park right now Wendy is running to Stan hopefully they can get there before tray so then it's easier for us said Bebe

Hey Bebe I said

Yeah Kyle said Bebe

You are the best friend a gay guy could ask for I said

Aww I love you too Kyle no one messes with my gbff said Bebe

You got that damn right now let's go remember no prisoners I said

Huh said Bebe

Nothing I thought of saying that I said

We hung up

The park was a good 15 min walk from my house me and tray loved walking there from my house when we wanted to be alone and my mom was being bitchier then normal but I would never say that to anyone cause yeah she's a bitch sometimes but I love her and will defend her over anyone else. It's cold really cold it don't help that it's snowing as well so the cold is hitting me face and its making my face cold the first one to arrive is Stan joy he is 5 mins earlier then tray so part 2 of my plan worked now to kill 2 birds with one stone

OH MY GOD KYLE ARE YOU OK WHERE ARE THEY yelled Stan

Who I asked

Wendy said there were a bunch of assholes jumping you I got scared and I ran to the park as fast as I could but Wendy accidently tripped me said Stan

Oh well we made that up I said

Why would you do that asked Stan?

Yeah why would you do that to the man you love more than me said tray walking up behind me

Perfect tray answer me NOW what's up with you I asked

I'm not saying shit I'm here for my answer it's me or him said tray

HEY HEY why should he choose between his best friend and boyfriend said Stan

Because I feel like he cares more about you then I said tray

What made you think that I said?

BECAUSE I HERD YOU SAY IT said tray

Stans face went red I was really confused and I thought to myself

When did I say that tray I asked?

2 months ago after that night you woke up and walked downstairs you thought I was asleep but I followed you I was going to see what you were up to and maybe even cuddle with you if you were in a state of sadness when Stan's mom came in AND YOU TOLD HER YOU LOVED STAN said tray

Stan looked at me

You told my mother what happened be for I did asked Stan

Yes I did only because she got it out of me ok plus she said she was worried so I tried to calm her down and it worked I said

Hmm ok fine I guess you had best interest in me cause later that night mom asked me what happened and that she would not be angry with me if I spilt it said Stan

Yeah you told her you loved Stan so I went home and tried to ignore it I went 2 months trying to get that conversation out of my head and I lost it so now I want my god damn answer me or him said tray

I choose you tray I have always chose you ever sense I met you because when we met you didn't know I was gay you wanted me as a friend first and lover 2nd and that's what made me love you I still love you but I love Stan too….like a brother I said

Tray looked at me

That's not what I herd said tray

How much did you stay when you heard me talk to Stans mom I asked

Till I heard you loved Stan so I ran upstairs said tray

Well if you stayed longer or reviled yourself to me and not run off you would of heard me tell mars marsh that she was like a 2nd mother to me and Stan was like family not like my lover I've dreamt about but my brother I could tell anything to I said

But what about me Kyle how much do you love me asked tray

Ok here a scenario let's say you and Stan were walking home with me a bus come and kills Stan on impact I said

Wait what said Stan

NOOO said Wendy

It's a scenario guys shut it anyway the funerals done Wendy's crying Stans parents are crying and I'm in tears. ok 5 years later….i move on like it never happened I said

Gee thanks Kyle said Stan

Look I would always remember you but I'm not going to beat myself up over an accident I said

Ok fine said Stan

now let's reverse it tray dies instead not only am I in tears I'm holding you in my arms I become an alcoholic I become so depressed that to take the pain I end it right there I put a bullet in my head so then I could never live in a world without you tray cause I love you and you threatening me with this choose me or were though it took so much emotion out of me I was so afraid of losing you I tricked you both to get here so we can talk it out so tray here's a choice for you I said

Ok what

Either you A get your ass over here so I can kiss that pretty face of yours or B you leave and I leave you and Bebe to talk it out I said

Ha and trust me A is your better option said Wendy

Tray laughed walked towards me apologized for being stupid and pressed his lips towards mine

I love you Kyle said tray

I love you tray I said

I'm sorry Stan I just got jealous and stupid said tray

Hey man its cool and trust me you can have him he too much of a drama queen for me anyways said Stan

HEY I said

Don't listen I rather be the king of drama anyway said tray

Aww thanks I said

But I have a rule before we get back together said tray

Oh ok what how it is, I asked

No sex till your birthday said tray

…..why I asked

Because I want to get to know you all over you I want to sleep with you in bed I want to see you cry you smile I want to take care of you when you are sick I don't want inside of you physically I want inside you emotionally said tray

I broke into tears like a women who just got proposed and I guess I thought I did

YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU I blurted out

Huh marriage isn't it a little early for that said tray

I went red I can't believe I said that like an idiot why the fuck would I say that

Don't look at me I'm hideous I said

Ha no you're not I just make you stupid sometimes that's all said tray

Well boys if that's all you have to say I'm going to say my big news said Stan

Ok fine but I highly doubt it will top this moment right here I said

Well in 2 years from now me and Wendy…..are getting married said Stan

WHAT I yelled

Yes said Wendy showing me the ring

I ran straight into Stan tackling him to the ground with a hug

Dude get of me said Stan

I'm sorry I'm so happy I am your best man right I better be I said

I don't know dude you look more like a bridesmaid to me said Stan

Well then I guess I'm not getting up then I said

OK OK you're my best man said Stan

Yeah I thought so I said

We all laughed the rest of the night was interesting Wendy and Stan explained that in 2 years after graduation they would marry even though I wanted to tell them that technically its 3 years but I didn't want to fix logic right now cause if I did then the creator might kill me off or something weird like that we walked back home and Wendy kissed Stan good night Stan went in his house and I asked mom if tray could stay she said yes as long as we keep the door open we agreed and went straight to bed and just laid there all night and talked and I loved every bit of it cause I got my man back and that's all that matters sex is fun but love is better

But what happened next I never saw coming

End of chapter

**Great the 4****th**** wall is broke again man can someone fix that anyway man that was fun and wow a chapter that wasn't short like every other damn chapter in this story well there are only 2 chapters left I know its short but think of it this way summer vacation always feels short so I guess it makes sense that the story that revolves around it is short tune in later for chapter 8…WHICH IS GONNA BE LEMON CITY **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the tape

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Warning lemon is on this tape so yeah reader advisory**

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 8 the tape

**Stans P.O.V**

My dad's an idiot he tried to buy the statue of liberty cause the internet had it for sale as spam and now he's going to court for it he thinks not only is it for sale but that its only 500 dollars yeah it's going to be embarrassing when I go back to school Monday to have everyone mock me cause my dad's a complete moron I went to check the mail cause I sent box tops for a signed football by the quarterback of the Denver broncos pate manning even though I don't like him cause he sucked ass at the superbowl when I found a package for me in the mail box it couldn't be the football cause it was too small of a package so I opened it and read the note inside

**Dear Stan marsh **

**I am sorry that this happened to you at your own birthday party you getting drugged an some ass hole videotaping your event but I got the video from him unfortunately he escaped before I could arrest him for child pornography I decided that it's fitting that you and only you should be trusted with the tape because if the police got their hands on it then the media would sniff it out then your friends and family will find it then you will be mocked for life and never have a future so here destroy it watch it whatever its your choice**

**From X **

**P.S Eric cartmen saw me put the package I told him it was a vibrator so yeah sorry**

Oh so fatass is back oh and WHAT THE FUCK I yelled

What is it Stan said dad

Dad grabbed the note froze and saw the video in my hand

Uh son said dad

Yeah I asked

You're not going to watch that are you asked dad

I have to dad if not then I will never know what happened that night and the stress will destroy me I said

Well ok…..I'm going to watch it too said dad

No you're not, my fiancé is on here naked and it's illegal for you to view this I said

I will drop the case against New York said dad

DEAL I yelled on 1 condition

Yeah what's that asked dad

Mom doesn't find out and my friends have to be here as well I said

Your mom's out of town for the weekend and yeah I understand I'm going to grab a 12 pack down stairs I think you're going to need some courage to view this said dad

I walked to my room grabbed my cell phone of the charger and dialed Wendy

Hey future husband said Wendy

Hey I asked what you are doing

Planning our wedding like a normal girl would why what are you doing asked Wendy

I….have….the….tape I said stuttering

What tape asked Wendy the tape that kills you in 7 days she joked?

No the tape from 2 months ago…..at my party I said

CRASH

What was that I asked?

Ah shit I broke a plate and WHAT yelled Wendy

Yeah it appears that we were video tapped that night we were drugged I said

Did you destroy it asked Wendy?

No I said

Why the fuck not asked Wendy

Because I need to know what we did if I don't find out then I will never see Kyle the same way again I said

If you watch it you won't see him the same again said Wendy

Well if Kyle didn't rape me then I will be relieved but if he did then I can forgive him because we were drugged and its important closer plus I'm inviting him over to watch it as well as you I said

Why would I want to see it asked Wendy?

Uhhhh guy on guy action I said joking

…..I'm calling Bebe ok if 3 of us are in on this then were all in on this got it that's my 1 rule for me coming over if you have a problem then take it up with me got it said Wendy

I love it when you act all bossy yeah sure I'm calling Kyle right now and hey I said

Yeah said Wendy

…I love you ok and you're going to hear me say that a lot from now on I said

Good said Wendy

We hung up and right then I went over to Kyles name its funny he has a ring back tone of shine down I never really liked that band but I guess me buying him tickets to the show last weekend helped him and tray out big time

Hello you have reached Kyle who is with his boyfriend in the same bed in their underwear cuddling so yeah this better be important Stan yelled Kyle

Ha you're not getting laid bro I said

I know were being romantic said Kyle

Hi Stan said tray

Hey tray I replied

Go away cutie you're distracting me said Kyle

Oh I am said tray

I could hear tray and Kyle making out on the other line

Uggh gag me I said

Shut up like I've never called during you and one of wends I love you know I love you know I love you moments said Kyle

Dude do you want to find out what happened at my party or not I asked

Huh well I'm curious but it's nothing dude said Kyle

I have a tape I said

WHAT yelled tray BANG

Aww baby are you ok said Kyle

What happened I asked?

Tray rolled of the bed said Kyle

I laughed

NOTHING MOM TRAY JUST ROLLED OF THE BED WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING yelled Kyle

Just get over here Wendy's coming so we can finally bury the hatchet I said

Ok ok wait who else will see it asked Kyle

Uggh my dad he said if I let him he won't sue New York I said

Well this will be fun want me to bring snacks said Kyle

Go ahead you have a date I said

Yeah who's fine by the way said tray

Oh honey don't get dressed yet said Kyle

Why aren't we leaving now said tray

Well yeah sorry Kyle I said

You owe me said Kyle

I hung up the phone and did a quick run time of the video and saw it was about a half an hour long I went down stair and the doorbell rang Kyle and tray were first they looked nervous but excited then later on Wendy Bebe and…oh great kenny I guess they had a date today

Sorry Stan Bebe wanted Kenny here said Wendy

Whatever I said

Hey man I'm not here to judge I'm just here to see how fucked up you guys were cause it sounds like one of the greatest hardcore porno in history said kenny

Uggh yep it has everything gay straight even whipped cream I said

Oh I can't wait for that said Bebe

OK guys before I put the tape in anyone want to back out

The room was silent they were all as curious as my so I put the tape in the player and pressed play and the horrors I was about to witness begun

It started with us 4 just goofing off and Wendy took her top off to revile her big boobs and pointy nipples I turned to Wendy

Oh great I'm first and my fiancés dad is right next to me said Wendy

I'm not judging Wendy hell I'm probably going to get shit faced and forget everything said randy

The video continued with Kyle yelling at tray

OK BITCH YOU READY yelled Kyle

OH FUCK ME SAID TRAY

Oh shit I said

Oh here we go yelled Bebe with popcorn

Tray and Kyle went red

Kyle entered trays ass with his dick it was creepy as hell him riding tray like a horse

YEAH YEAH TAKE IT TRAY TELL ME YOU LIKE IT said Kyle

I LIKE IT said tray

Did I say speak said Kyle grabbing trays balls and slapping his ass

Oh my said Bebe I could barely watch but I laughed at tray and Kyle

So this is foreplay for you guys I asked

I guess so how do you like it Kyle replied

It's interesting I am curious though why I and Wendy are just staring at them I said

Yeah said bebes said join in on them

Dad got weirded out and Bebe saw

I'm sorry Mr. Marsh said Bebe

No no its fine it's going to happen so hopefully its sooner so I can get it over with said dad

Finally Kyle finished tray

Ok Stan said Wendy on the TV now that there done let's give them a show

Wendy then ripped off other Stans pants and boxers and started biting my balls

OW other Stan yelled

I'm sorry said Wendy

Its fine I like it said other Stan

I and Wendy looked at each other

Should we be taking note asked Wendy?

I don't know maybe I mean we might enjoy this later I said

We went back to the tape

OK STAN PUT IT INSIDE ME RIPE MY FUCKING SHORTS OFF

Damn said Kyle she's a freak

Yeah said Bebe Wendy remind me to get you drunk

Wendy turned red shut up Bebe

I went over to her and put her in my arms so she knows I'm right there as we watched us on the TV having sex

The other Stan put his dick in other Wendy's pussy and pressed hard and while they were fucking Wendy grabbed one of the birth control pills and took it I guess that's why she didn't get pregnant then before I came went turned around and asked me to fuck her ass but while that was going on the camera turned to Kyle taking it from behind by tray and Kyles face kept hitting the bed pole

Well that explains the black eye said Kyle

Yeah sorry said tray

Ha its cool we look like were having fun said Kyle

Yeah but I hate the whole dirty talk why can't he fuck silently and gentle I mean my ass can only take so much abuse said tray

Well on my birthday I will remember that…..while your fucking me said Kyle

**T.V**

Tray Kyle Wendy and other Stan just finished their 2nd round and Wendy went to spoke

Ok boys whose hungry cause I brought the wiped cream

Oh hand me some I want to lick it off of Kyle said tray ok fine…if Stan licks it off of tray said Kyle

**Reality**

Me and tray froze Wendy face just blushed and she tried to hold in a laugh dad was shaking and Bebe was excited I think Kenny fell asleep so I kicked him

Oh sorry guys I had a blunt earlier oh shit said Kenny

Uhhhh tray I'm scared I said

Yeah I too said tray

**T.V **

Ok Kyle spray it on my so Stan can eat make sure you bite me because I like that said tray

I watched in horror and nearly gaged when I saw myself on TV give tray a lick down from down town biting his balls and dick and then I saw it the stuff coming out of tray dick into my mouth

I screamed

Back to reality

AHHHHHHH I yelled

Stan calm down said Wendy

I JUST SUCKED DICK AND LIKED IT

Dad paused the video

Stan its ok it's not gay as long as you don't have a boner do you have one right now

I checked

No I said

Well then your good said dad

We continued the video

**T.V**

Wow that tasted nasty dude said Stan

Sorry I got excited said tray

Ok Wendy your turn to eat your whipped cream meat stick said Stan

Ok said Wendy

Wendy putt her entire mouth on Stan's dick and licked it completely clean and enjoyed every bit of it she bit and licked the balls and then sprays her nipples with cream

Your turn Stan eat up said Wendy

Now Stan bit right into Wendy's boob and licked it clean off and then went for the other whiles fucking her at the same time Stan unloaded in Wendy and Wendy screamed then all 4 took a break

**Reality**

Hmmm that wasn't that bad I said I mean It was hot you loved it and I looked like I had fun I said

Yeah I guess it could get worse said Wendy

Then it did

**T.V**

Hey I haven't unloaded my 3rd guys that's not fair we each get 3 said Kyle

Yeah but only 1 in my ass per session you remember our deal said tray

Well then lick it said Kyle

I'm exhausted said tray

I will said Wendy

**Reality**

I stared at Wendy

Really

What said Wendy?

Nothing nothing

**T.V**

No Wendy I'm gay I won't get a hard on with you said Kyle

What about I said Stan

No you ate tray and didn't like it I'm not going to have my best friend be grossed out what about you Mr. cameraman said Kyle

No I'm not gay said the stranger I'm not written to be

Huh they all asked

Nothing said the camera man

Well then how about anal play said Stan

**Reality**

WHAT THE FUCK IT WAS MY IDEA I yelled while pausing the video

HA HA HA said tray

Wow said Wendy I did not see that coming

Ha hey Stan you bored we can go upstairs and….

NO KYLE NO I yelled

I'm sorry man it's a joke said Kyle

**T.V**

Wait before I do this cameraman will I see this asked Stan

Uhhhh yeah eventually said the camera man

Ok Stan I'm doing this cause he's my best friend and no matter what nothing can change that so please don't be weirded out just except it said Stan

Then tray went up

Kyle I except this I'm giving you permission because I love you and trust me I will be jealous so show me this video and everything will be alright I love you

**Reality**

We don't have to watch this I said

Yeah we know who's responsible and were all cool now said Kyle

But then dad spoke

We have to because if we don't then we will never full have closure

We all agreed and pressed play

**T.V**

Stan kissed Kyle and bended over for him

Wendy put her fingers in her pussy

**Reality **

Wait what I said staring at Wendy

**T.V**

Kyle plumped his big dick in stans ass and started to fuck him but then the camera faced to Wendy rubbing her pussy harder and harder to the 2 guys fucking and she enjoyed every bit of it the camera turned back the Stan and Kyle just now finishing and Kyle whispered to Stan I love you…..brother

Ewww that's weird why would you tell your brother that said Stan

I don't know I guess I'm drunk ha ha

Kyle passed out first then tray laid next to Kyle then passed out

And right before Wendy and Stan passed out they spoke

I love you Stan marsh I love you Wendy testaburger and soon I'm going to marry you said Stan

Well then propose to me now said Wendy

Ok Wendy will you marry me said Stan

Yes I will not go get the ring

Wendy passed out then Stan passed out

**Reality**

We all stood up and laughed then we broke the disc in half and burned it with my porno magazines sense I promised Wendy I would and I even gave a corny speech which I can't remember so then we all went our separate way and I went to bed and tried to forget this fucked up summer break

**End of Chapter**

**Wow gay straight WIPPED CREAM I smell a new genera of porn mmm oh well anyway 4****th**** wall breakage again I guys I love to do that 1 more chapter left then I will take a break cause a chapter a day is a lot but I've been distracted from friends and family I NEED A LIFE AHHHHHHH**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Back to school

**Rating** M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 9 Back to school

**Kyles P.O.V**

You know the feeling when you just got into summer break and it's a relief but when you get into school again it's a pain well this year im glad to be back in school cause now we won't look that awkward near each other when we run into each other and sense we know what happened that night we swore never to speak of again we can put the past behind us go back to school like it never happened

I got to the bus stop and Stan is there and he's tired

Man why do we have to wake up so damn early just to go to school said Stan

I think because it teaches us to get up early for work I said

WHAT UP BITCHES said cartmen?

And summers officially over said Stan

So fag and hippy how was your shitty summer said cartmen

We looked at each other

Boring I said

Yeah nothing fun I guess said Stan

You guys are weak I went to France and got so much French ass it hurt said cartmen

HA HA HA we both laughed

What's so damn funny said cartmen?

It sounds like you enjoy ass said Stan

Yeah so what said cartmen

Nothing cartmen I like ass too I said

…..FUCK YOU STUPID FAGGY JEW yelled cartmen just because you and this hippy are butt buddies doesn't mean I roll like that said cartmen

HOW….."I paused and remembered the first day of high school" did you like it in France cartmen

Well unlike you and hippy I scored women not men and they were hot said cartmen

Yeah right I said

Ha you getting laid you would still be a virgin if it wasn't for Kyle you are fat and bitchy said Stan

OH YEAH look at this said Cartmen

On his phone were a bunch of girls naked

I hit every one of them so yeah be jealous said cartmen

I'm not jealous I said

Duh cause you're a fag said cartmen

Dude leave Kyle alone I ain't jealous either said Stan

Because you're dumb enough to stick with the same hippy bitch all your life you will never be happy or find true pussy till you dump the scank said cartmen

Stan's fist curled up but was stopped by Kenny

Dude let it go said Kenny he's jealous that you have an awesome girl and he is a single whiner

At least I'm not poor said cartmen

Dude Kenny is actually average you're going to need a better insult I said

Hmm let me think I know your girlfriends a whore said cartmen

…..cartmen lasted 9 seconds before he hit the ground coughing up blood from his nose

Dude I said

Sorry he crossed the line said Kenny

Dude so he can talk about my fiancé but girl friend is off limits said Stan

Yeah because unlike your girl mine is a fragile piece of art said Kenny

He has a point Stan Wendy kicks ass but Bebe is kind of emotional I said

The bus pulled up and we got on token Craig and Clyde were on already I guess they all slept over Craig's house

Dude is it true you tore Wendy up at your party asked token

What the fuck did you say said Stan?

Dude sorry I know it was wrong I was just wondering sense it was your party and she is your girlfriend so yeah put 2 and 2 together and it normally equals a pretty romantic night said token

Yeah it was romantic and she's not my girlfriend anymore said Stan

Oh dude man I'm sorry said token

Uhhhh she's actually my fiancé now said Stan

Craig spat out his energy drink he was drinking

What the fuck said Craig

Yeah we decided we ain't breaking up ever we have 2 much in common and infect we only broke up once remember token and it was only a few months and now we are stronger as a couple so I asked her and she said yes so yeah were getting married after high school said Stan

Everyone was silent

So uhhhh your basically fucked dude good by looking at other women said Clyde

I don't give 2 shit I burned my porn said Stan

Dude you're fucking nuts I respect you but damn said token

Hey he's cool I said

Hey what about you and tray how are you 2 doing asked token

Good better than ever I said

Yeah cause tweak wanted to double date with you 2 said token

Ah tweak got a boyfriend I asked

Yeah butters crazy huh 1 over hyper guy and a down to earth guy matches said token

You guys are fucking gay said Craig

Yeah so what I said

Nothing just wanted to let you know that said Craig

Dude where is fatass asked Clyde

Oh he's in a ditch with a bloody nose said Kenny

OH SHIT said token what did he do to piss you off

He talked she about Bebe said Kenny

Oh uhhhh yeah how is she asked token

She is good and if you mock the fact that Stan and Wendy are hitched you might end up like cartmen I think its sweet that they are going to tie the knot young love is fucking rare in this world and if an accidental screw up can pull these 2 together closer then god and Satan its self then let them said kenny

We all paused

Dude that's pretty deep said Clyde

Yeah Kenny where did you get that from I asked

I'm taking literacy this year it looks fun and it might sound gay but I could give 2 shits about what anyone thinks said Kenny

I texted Bebe after that quote from Kenny

**KYLE hey Bebe**

**BEBE yeah Kyle**

**KYLE Kenny getting really fortune cookie here just a heads up**

**BEBE lol sounds fun what he is doing **

**KYLE he's defending your honor and that of Wendy **

**BEBE aww that's sweet what did he do talk back against the boys **

**KYLE yeah and he when cartmen called you a whore he kicked his fatass and left him in a ditch**

**BEBE holy shit tell he he has full access to me for 1 day of his choice any position anything he wants hell he can bring a friend**

**KYLE Ewww **

**BEBE oh shut up you would do that same for tray**

**KYLE if I saw tray punch a guy for me I would jump on him right then in there **

**BEBE my point addressed **

We talked for a good 4 mins via text when we got to the school and for some reason we 3 ran to our other like we had never seen them all summer

Kenny you are getting lucky said Bebe

I know said Kenny

So did you show me off today on the bus asked Wendy

Nope I'm showing off that ring to the entire school said Stan

So you ready for 1 more year of people staring and talking shit about 2 queers asked tray

I am if you are I said

All six of us entered the school people we both saying hey and giving dirty looks Wendy ran up to the girl and showed them the ring

OH MY GOD YOUR ENGAGED IM SO HAPPY said Nichols

Yeah they are I said

Hey Kyle no one asked you said Nichols

Hey be nice said Wendy

Sorry he butted in our conversation said Nicholes

I know but Kyles is Stans best friend and the best man so yeah it's his business said Wendy

Sorry Kyle I was being bitchy I'm just irritable today said Nicole

Oh I see well then bye I said

I walked away as fast as I could that's 1 advantage of being gay you don't have to worry about the "time of the month" crap that straight couples deal with. I walked towards my locker when oh look 4 tough guys were right there waiting for me this should be fun

Hi guys so let me guess….

PUNCH

I was right I was being jumped

The feeling of feet hitting my ribs felt like a sharp agonizing pain and then some fists hit my face like a brick hits a wall finally they curved stomped my arm till I heard a snap great they broke my damn arm I'm going to probably die well it could have been worse it could be aids

I sat there a goner when all of the sudden 3 pars of legs came and attacked the creeps

GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OF HIM yelled Stan

YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE YOUR GOING INTO A HOSPITAL said tray

…said Kenny

I saw the men turned into a bloody pulp before finally help arrived and the 4 boys were arrested for attempted murder

OWWWW I yelled the pain was so bad that I cried and I knew people were staring

CALL AN AMBULENCE yelled Stan

NO TIME yelled tray

My body was lifted up I looked up and tray was in tears screaming GET OUT OF THE WAY Stan right behind him OH MY GOD HES GOING UNCONSIOUS KEEP HIM AWAKE and Wendy and Bebe behind asking what the hell happened while kenny is doing crowd control I was thrown into a car and it moved faster than normal I didn't know who was driving tray was talking

Kyle stay awake said tray

Hey baby at least I'm dying knowing that you love me I said

You're ok man you don't even look back said tray

I spat blood

Yeah I'm a goner my lungs are bursting and there is no way a doctor is going to help me I said

Kyle your mom is going to meet us there said Stan

Oh great at least death will help me avoid that I said

You're not going to die I've experienced death at least 260 times and you're not in that severe condition but if WE DON'T SPEED UP WE WILL LOSE HIM yelled Kenny

I wonder who was driving

I can't go any faster mmkay if I do then I will get pulled over mmkay

Oh great Mr. Mackey's driving well best get my will over with

Stan I give you all my stuff because you're…

Yeah Kyle dot give me that last request shit the hospitals right there said Stan

We pulled up to the hospital and tray carried me bridal style

Man I thought our wedding wasn't till college I said being a smart ass

Ha and I thought your were afraid of commitment said tray with tears in his eyes

Hey if Stan isn't afraid of marriage then I say yes

Yes to what said tray holding back more tears

I want to marry you tray I said

Sniff ok Kyle ok

I blacked out and saw a light and of course the first thing I saw was Satan great I'm in hell I guess being gay equals instant pissing of god

Hello Kyle welcome to hell said Satan

Great to be here I said

Unfortunately you're not staying long only 10 hours said Satan

Oh so I'm not dead I asked

Nope just a near death experience you die in real life for 10 seconds but time in hell is 1 second equals 1 hour so yeah if you want I will give you the grand tour said Satan

Trust me Kyle don't take the tour a voice said

Who are you I asked

….it's me Kenny

**THE END….**

**OR IS IT **

**Yes folks I am done I finished my second fiction and I just had an idea for fiction number 3 a sequel to this one yes very original but I don't give 2 shits about originality so yeah I hope your enjoyed this story give me your reviews and look forward to the next story which is in…..i don't know an hour yeah I'm addicted to writing I NEED HELP lol**


End file.
